ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion King Annihilation/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Lion King Returns, a 2019 film that serves as "part two" of a remaster of The Lion King, while this film serves as a direct-sequel to The Lion King Reborn. Script "Scar Has Returned" *[Dissolve into Simba and Kion, who are seen taking to Mufasa from the clouds] *'Mufasa:' So…Scar has returned. *'Simba:' I'm afraid so, Father. *'Kion:' It's my fault, Grandfather Mufasa. The Roar — *'Mufasa:' The Roar has the ability to do both good AND evil. *'Kion:' I know. *'Simba:' But now that Scar is back, how do we defeat him? *'Mufasa:' The appearance of an evil lion from the past is beyond my experience, my son. But…you have saved the Pride Lands from Scar before. Trust that the wisdom to defeat Scar lies within the Pride Lands…and within the two of you. *[Mufasa soon disappears back into the clouds] *'Kion:' "The wisdom is within the Pride Lands." Dad? Do you think Grandfather means a wise animal? *'Simba:' Perhaps. And, if he did, I know exactly who we should talk to. *[Cut back to Pride Rock with Kion, Rafiki, Simba and the Lion Guard escorting Makini] *'Makini:' [with a excited look] Me?!?! You want me to escort the wisest animal in the Pride Lands to meet with the King?!?! *'Rafiki:' Yes, yes; It is one of the duties of the Royal Mjuzi. *'Bunga:' [slides in front of Simba] You don't need to send Makini, Simba. I can talk to you right now. *'Kion:' I don't think he's looking for advice from you, Bunga. *'Rafiki:' Most definitely not. *'Bunga:' Okay…your loss. *'Rafiki:' Simba seeks counsel from Kongwe, the wisest of the wise. *'Beshte:' Oh, yeah! Kongwe's the oldest animal in the Pride Lands! *'Makini:' Oooh! Do you know where she is? *'Beshte:' Last I heard, she was living along the rocky bank of Urembo River, about a half-a-day's walk from here. *'Simba:' "Half-a-day"!? I'd like to speak to her as soon as possible. *'Fuli:' Maybe a half-day for them, but I can do it faster. *'Simba:' Excellent. Thank you, Fuli. *'Rafiki:' Yes! You shall escort the escort! [breaks into laughter] *'Makini:' I can't wait! Let's go, Fuli! I'm so excited to spend time with you. I'll learn all about you and you'll learn all about me, it's gonna be so great! Don't you think so, Fuli? *[Beat; Fuli has just disappeared] *'Makini:' Fuli? *'Fuli:' [a little further ahead from Makini] You coming, Makini? *'Makini:' Ooh, yeah. Wait for me! [follows after Fuli] *'Kion:' [to the Guard] Okay. The rest of us are on patrol. Whatever Scar has planned for the Pride Lands, we need to be ready. *'Beshte:' You got it, Kion. *'Ono:' Affirmative. *[The Lion Guard head down Pride Rock to start their patrol. Bass drum hit (fff) and immediate switch to black screen with title "THE LION KING RETURNS" in blue white-shadowed caps] The Wisdom of Kongwe The Faster I Go The Kilio Valley Fire *'Ma Tembo:' Stay close, everyone. And, keep your trunks to the ground where there's less smoke. *[Janja and his clan of hyenas suddenly appear in front of the herd!] *'Janja:' It ain't smoke you gotta worry about. It's us! *'Ma Tembo:' Hyenas!? Circle the little ones and move! *[The elephants retreat the other way, only to be approached by…Reirei and her pack of jackals!] *'Reirei:' Why, hello…elephants! [leaping in to attack] Raaaah!! *'Ma Tembo:' Away from the jackals! Everyone, this way! *[The elephants move in a different direction that leads them to…the crocodiles led by Kiburi!] *'Kiburi:' Guess again…Ma Tembo! *'Janja:' [the elephants are now trumpeting as they are surrounded everywhere] Face it, Ma Tembo! Between us and the fires, you got nowhere to go!! [wickedly laughs] *'Ono:' [hearing Janja's laugh, he sights the Army of Scar cornering the elephants, much to his shock] Oh, no! [flies back to Kion] Kion?! Kion!! Ma Tembo's herd! They're surrounded by HYENAS, JACKALS, AND CROCODILES! *'Kion:' All at the same time? [he suddenly realizes] … Scar. *'Ono:' Scar?! *'Kion:' He's behind this. *'Ono:' So, what do we do? *'Kion:' We save the herd. Forget the fire. *'Ono:' "Forget the fire"?! *'Kion:' There's no other choice. Tell the rest of the Guard and the elephants. *'Ono:' Affirmative! To be continued *'Kion:' Ma Tembo, we need to get everyone out of Kilio Valley. *'Ma Tembo:' You want us to leave? But — *'Kion:' I want to save your herd. So, we gotta go now! *[Beshte soon moves some boulders out of the way to clear for a path. Ma Tembo trumpets to get the other members' attentions, who are briefly seen trying to attack the Outlanders] *'Ma Tembo:' Everyone! Follow the Lion Guard, out of the Valley, immediately! *'Ono:' This way, everyone! To be continued "I'm Gonna Run This Dump" *'Janja:' We all agree dis place is a dump, and no one likes it. Right? *[All of the Outlanders growl with agreement, while Goigoi is seemly relaxing in a area of the valley] *'Goigoi:' I think it's cozy! [starts snoring] *'Janja:' Well, since everyone else hates it, I'm willin' to do you a favor and have us hyenas be in charge. *'Reirei:' You hyenas!? *'Kiburi:' No way! Scar didn't say nothing about you running things! *'Mzingo:' Territorial leadership claims cannot be determined without proper parliamentary procedure. [turns to Mwoga and a vulture] Isn't that right? *'Vultures:' Aye! *'Janja:' We don't need no procedure. Just let me run this dump! *[Fade into the song "I'm Gonna Run This Dump" with upbeat jazz drums playing] *'Janja:' I'm Gonna Run This Dump Just you wait and see And, when I run this dump, You'll all bow to me I'll be king of dirt Ruler of ash Lord o' the muck A kingdom of trash I'm gonna run this dump Just you wait and see *'Reirei:' Oh, you think so, do you? [singing] I'm Gonna Run This Dump 'Cause, I'm the smartest here But, when I run this dump, There's no need to feeeeear [back-kicks Chungu into the air] I'll treat you nice I'll be so kind Just bring me all the food you find And, I'll run this dump 'Cause, I'm the smartest here [she then back-kicks Janja and Cheezi from her way] *'Mzingo:' Okay, my turn. [singing] I'm Gonna Run This Dump With everyone in this tree And, then, I'll run this dump democraticallllly… You'll all get a vote But, I'll get the most No need to count It's true not a boast I'm Gonna Run This Dump quite deservedly *[They all turn to Kiburi for '''his' turn, but he only notices them, then swayly frowns''] *'Kiburi:' … I don't sing. *'Janja:' [angrily turns to Reirei] Then I'll run this dump *'Reirei:' [starting to headbutt Janja] No, I'll run this dump *'Mzingo:' I'll run this dump *'All three:' Just you wait and seeee "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" Undercover Kinyonga *'Janja:' Outta the way, skinks. If you're so good at spying, you can watch out for me. *'Ushari:' You're late! I was about to send out the skinks to find you! Spare me your sarcasm. And don't ever keep me waiting again. *'Janja:' You ain't the boss of me. *'Scar:' [appears from the flames] NO! But I AM. And, I have no time for these ridiculous arguments. I summoned you here for a reason. You have the honor of carrying out my latest plan. It will bring suffering to the Pride Lands and leave them weakened and begging to surrender. Janja, take your hyenas into the Pride Lands, go to the rocky river bank above Hakuna Matata Falls. Wait for the cover of darkness. Then…push the rocks into the river and block the water from flowing. *'Janja:' Got it. Push rocks in river and stop the water. Um…how come? *'Ushari:' It will cut off a major water supply in the middle of the dry season. *'Scar:' Just take your entire clan and go! *'Janja:' [fleeing in a panic] I'm goin', I'm goin'! [leaves the volcano] *'Scar:' [speaks to Ushari] The Pride Lands are about to get very thirsty. And, with thirst will come unrest…desperation…and chaos. *'Shupavu:' [she suddenly notices Kinyonga's shadow on the volcano's wall. She calls to Scar and points to it] Scar!! Scar! Somebody's there! *'Scar:' Who dares to spy on ME?! *'Kinyonga:' [starting to camouflage into all of her colors nervously] Uh-oh. *'Shupavu:' A chameleon! *'Ushari:' [soon witnesses Kinyonga leaping to escape] S-S-S-S-Stop the intruder! *'Shupavu:' [Njano and Waza try to leap at Kinyonga, but barely miss her] Skinks! With me! *[The skinks soon start to chase Kinyonga out of the volcano's den] To be continued *'Shupavu:' Waza, you see where she went? [Waza nods with an answer] Well, she's got to be around here someplace. Find her! To be continued *'Shupavu:' Nyeusi! Nyata! Use your speed. Stop her!! Cave of Secrets To be started… The Zebra Mastermind To be started… The Hyena Resistance To be started… The Underground Adventure To be started… Leaders in the Pride Lands To be started… Kiara's First Hunt To be started… *[Scene opens on Rafiki's tree. He is doing a new picture of Kiara as she grows into adulthood] *'Rafiki:' Oh, Mufasa…every day Kiara grows more beautiful, into a Queen that will someday make us all very proud. [paints a mane on Kovu, next to Kiara] But this cub Kovu grows stronger. And, Zira fills his heart with hate. I am very worried, Mufasa…things are not going well. [wind blows, rattling Rafiki's gourds] What? You have a plan? [one gourd falls, splitting in half. Rafiki holds up the two halves against the painting of Kiara and Kovu, and brings them together until they join] Kovu…Kiara…together? [suddenly yells] ARE YOU CRAZY!?! This will never work! Oh, Mufasa. You've been up there too long! Your head is in the clouds! [Mufasa suddenly "yells" back, blowing wind hard on Rafiki; the milkweed swirls around him] Okay, okay, okay…! Okay! Alright! OKAY! I don't think this is going to work…but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing! *[Camera trucks back, upwards, away from Rafiki. Scene shifts to Zira's rocky home, where the grown Kovu is sitting on a rock while Zira slinks around him] *'Zira:' You are ready! [while inspecting Kovu] Nice, very nice. [chuckling] You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had. What is your destiny? *'Kovu:' I will avenge Scar. Take his place in the Pride Lands. *'Zira:' Yes. What have I taught you? *'Kovu:' Simba is the enemy. *'Zira:' [grinning] And, what must you do?! *'Kovu:' I must kill him! To be continued… *'Nuka:' Let's light '''fires!' [''they run down the slope, Vitani laughing madly] Roasty toasty princess…roasty toasty princess! [he lights the grass in several places, hopping around in circles. Soon he is standing in the center of the circle of flames] Hey…is it hot in here, or is that just me? [realizing he's surrounded by fire, he rockets into the air and lands a good distance away] FIRE!!! YOWWW!!! [after landing, he resumes laughing maniacally] *'Vitani:' [growls at Nuka from off-screen] Grr…come on! [she drags him off] To be continued… Upendi Zira's Ambush To be started… *[The log on which Nuka has his rear paw breaks, causing Nuka to lose his grip on Simba's ankle and begin to fall. Simba reaches the top, but the pile of logs rolls down the slope with Nuka among them; they all land in a heap at the bottom of the ravine. Nuka lies trapped under a large log. He looks up to the top of the slope to see one final log rapidly falling in his direction; he grimaces, terrified, as the log hits him. Kovu rushes down to help free Nuka, but he is swatted aside by Zira, who pulls enough logs aside to see Nuka's face] *'Zira:' [sadden] Nuka. *'Nuka:' I'm sorry, Mother. I tried. Well…I finally got your attention. Didn't I? Didn't…I…? *'Zira:' [smiles tenderly at Nuka and cradles his face in her paw] Ssshh. *[Nuka dies. Vitani appears next to Zira on the edge of the logs] *'Vitani:' Nuka. *'Zira:' Scar…watch over my dear Nuka. [her sorrow quickly changes to fury; Zira turns around and notices Kovu] YOU! *[Zira swats Kovu across the face with outstretched claws] *'Kovu:' Eeaugh! *[Kovu looks away in pain, but soon turns his head, glaring at Zira; he now has a scar over his left eye just like Scar's. Zira recoils at the sight, shocked before recovering quickly] *'Zira:' [menacingly] What…have you…''done?'' *'Kovu:' I-I-I didn't mean to…it-it-it wasn't my fault, I… [forcefully] I did nothing! *'Zira:' Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your pride. You betrayed Scar! *'Kovu:' [shouting] I want nothing more TO DO WITH HIM! *'Zira:' You cannot escape it! Nuka is dead, because of you! *'Kovu:' No. *'Zira:' You've killed your own brother! *'Kovu:' NO!!! *[Kovu turns and flees out from among the pride, many of whom are growling and snarling at his departure] *'Zira:' Let him go. Simba has hurt me for the last time! Now, he's corrupted Kovu! Listen to me: Simba is injured and weak. Now, is the time to attack! We shall take his entire kingdom, BY ''FORCE!'' *[The Outsiders all snarl and roar in reply. Scene switch to the middle of the Pride Lands, where Simba is walking wearily back to Pride Rock. Kiara sees him from a distance off] *'Kiara:' [realizing] Father! Zazu, get help! *'Zazu:' [flying off] Oh, yes. Help. At once. Of course! *[Simba is walking with great pain. Kiara, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa reach him] *'Nala:' Simba! you're okey. *'Timon:' Simba! Talk to me! What happened?! *'Simba:' [coughs, wheezing, having a hard time speaking; a painful breath of air] Kovu…ambush… *[Simba collapses on his side, groaning in pain] *'Kiara:' No. *[Timon grabs Simba's tail and hugs it; Pumbaa hoists Simba on his back, and they start to drag him back to Pride Rock] *'Timon:' It's alright, buddy; we're here for you. *[Scene switch back to Pride Rock, where Simba is just waking up] *'Kiara:' Daddy, it can't be true. *[Camera shifts down to the valley floor, where the animals are all gathered] *'Giraffe:' It's Kovu. *'Animals:' What's he doing here? That's Kovu. Look at that scar, I can't believe he's here. That's Kovu? *'Timon:' I can't believe it.. [Timon smiles surprisingly at Kovu] He's came back! *'Kiara:' Kovu! *[Simba suddenly snarls and jumps forward, cutting Kiara off. Timon suddenly gasps and gets angry at Simba, while still believing Kovu is good] *'Timon:' Why I outta…lemme at 'im! Lemme at 'im! [to Pumbaa] Here; hold me back. *'Pumbaa:' Okay. *'Timon:' [held back by the tail; while scampering to attack Simba] Lemme at 'im! Lemme at 'im! *'Pumbaa:' [letting go of Timon's tail] Okay! *'Timon:' [lurching forward; turning back to Pumbaa] … I think you're missing the basic point here. *'Pumbaa:' Uhh. *[Kovu approaches down the narrow aisle between the congregated animals] *'Animals:' I never trusted him. It's the Outsider, it's that little troublemaker. What's he doing here? He doesn't belong here. Look at that scar on his face. He looks just like Scar. *'Simba:' [breathing fire] Why have you come back?! *'Kovu:' Simba…I had nothing to do with — *'Simba:' [furiously] You DON'T belong here. *'Kovu:' [desperately] Please. I ask your forgiveness. *'Kiara:' [actively protesting to Simba] Daddy, please! Listen to him! *'Timon:' She's right, you have to listen to him, he's nothing to do about ambush! *'Simba:' [sternly to Kiara and Timon] SILENCE! [turns back to Kovu] When you first came here, you asked for judgment. And, I pass it now. *[The animals start to clamor and yell] *'Animals:' Give him what he deserves! Kick him out! That's right! Judgment day is here! Exile! Exile! *'Simba:' EXILE! *'Kiara:' [as she, Timon and Pumbaa are suddenly shocked by Simba's decision] NO! * Pumbaa: ' [''gasp!] SIMBA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?! *[Kovu starts to be driven from Pride Rock at hornpoint] *'''Kiara: No! Kovu! *[Nala is also shocked by Simba's actions, while Kiara tries to actively stop the punishment, but is blocked by the angry lionesses that all she can do is watch helplessly, suddenly Simba's turning his eyes color into Scar's eyes color and red scar on the right eye appearance] *'Animals:' Deception Disgrace Evil as plain as the scar on his face Deception (An outrage!) *'Giraffes:' Disgrace (For shame!) *'Hippo:' He asked for trouble the moment he came *'Zebra:' Deception (An outrage!) *'Animals:' (He can't change his stripes!) *'Giraffes:' Disgrace (For shame!) *'Animals:' (You know these Outsider types!) *'Giraffe:' Evil as plain as the scar on his face *'Animals:' (See you later, agitator!) *'Zebra:' Deception (An outrage!) *'Animals:' (Just leave us alone!) *'Giraffe:' Disgrace (For shame!) *'Animals:' (Traitor, go back with your own!) *'Hippo:' He asked for trouble the moment he came *'Animal:' (See you later, agitator!) *'Animals:' Born in grief Raised in hate Helpless to defy his fate Let him run Let him live But do not forget What we cannot forgive And he is not one of us He has never been one of us He is not part of us Not our kind *[Kovu is hounded from the Pride Lands. As he runs, he sees his reflection in a pool change to that of Scar] *'Animals:' Someone once lied to us Now, we're not so blind For we knew he would do what he's done And we know that he'll never be one of us *'Antelope:' He…is not…one of us Deception *'Zebra:' Disgrace *'Antelope:' Deception *'Zebra:' Disgrace *'Antelope:' … Deception *[Kovu wanders into the desert; the overlaid images are of Kiara weeping and of Simba's face turning away. Watching the tragedy from afar, Rafiki sighs in sadness] Love Will Find a Way *[Scene switches back to Pride Rock. Simba is standing at the tip of the promontory, staring off into the distance] *'Kiara:' [runs up with Timon to confront her father] Father…please reconsider! *'Simba:' [sternly] You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on. [stubbornly] He used you to get to me. *'Kiara:' He loves me. For me! *'Timon:' But, why her?! *'Simba:' [refuses to listen] Because you are my daughter. You will not leave Pride Rock. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you…''away'' from him! *'Timon:' That's not what a king would do, and what's happened to you and Hakuna Matata?! *'Kiara:' You don't know him! *'Simba:' I know he's following in Scar's pawprints! … And I must follow in my father's. *'Kiara:' [that does it. Kiara has had it with her father's overprotectiveness and strictness] You will '''never' be Mufasa!'' *[Simba and Timon are stung, but silenced; Kiara breaks down, weeping, and runs back to her den to lie down. She discovers a stream of light shining through a hole in the wall. Determined, she pushes her way through the wall, then runs down away from Pride Rock, searching for Kovu. Meanwhile while Simba still standing at the tip of the promontory, staring off into the distance again.] *'Timon:' She's right, He's never be Mufasa, Simba You'll ever be-- * Simba: 'stubbornly A great pair of guard YOU are! * '''Timon: 'stubbornly Well you should be shame at yourself, banish Kovu, keep Kovu away from your daughter? That's still not what's the king's do. * 'Simba: '''Well make sure she's stay in the cave. * '''Timon: '{sigh} and why? Because this isn't you. look at Timon It's who you are? You have forgotten Simba, {sigh} I know your my step-son, Kovu did not to plan to kill you, he's.. fell in love in your daughter, would you forgive Kovu for big mistake? * 'Simba: '''No! That why Kovu is still ambush me. * '''Timon: '[Shocked and gets angry at Simba] Alright that's it.. I'm gonna.. * '''Nala: '''Timon! I got this.. * runs up to confront her mate * '''Nala: "Simba, this isn't right. You should have listened to Kovu, you should have let him explain!" * Simba: "I told you what happened. He led me to an ambush. He had been plotting my death all along!" * Nala: "But he said he didn't have anything to do with the ambush!" * Simba: "And you believed him? He was lying to save his skin!" * Nala: "You don't know that, you didn't give him the chance to--" * Simba: "The chance to try killing me again! Admit it, Nala, I was right about him and you were wrong. He's just like Scar. And he tried to turn our daughter against me!" * Nala: "Even if you were right about Kovu, there's no way to find out now. In Kiara's eyes, you made an unfair, prejudiced decision. The only one turning our daughter against you is you." * Timon: She's right.. and what's with your eyes? Their green! * Nala: '''I saw you turned into Scar's eye color and scar on your right eye. * '''Simba: There's nothing wrong with me. I'm the king I have to-- * {Timon shows Simba with pocket reflection of what he had become, Simba is stung} * Simba: No... no! What's happening to me?! * Timon: That was something that taken your soul! * Simba: It can't be.. * Pumbaa: Yes Simba, the dark side of the Pridelands can make you anger and hate just like Scar and Zira. * Nala:I know what happened last time, Scar was the wrongful king. * Timon: Yeah, I think have a problem.. who's make Simba turned into... * Scar: {off-screen voice} Think again, Timon. * Timon: Who's said that? * Scar: {approach outside the Simba's body} It's me! * Nala: {growling at Scar} Scar! * Timon: What have you done with Simba?!? * Scar: I was taken Simba's Soul to make him hate! * Nala: {gasp} * Simba: No! * Scar: Yes, and I have you to thank, my nephew for exiled my grandson and made your daughter broken heart. Couldn't have done it without you. * was sad and bow his head * Timon: Wait a minute.. Scar is Kovu's Grandfather? * Scar: Yes, he's my grandson! Now he will kill all of you. Because Nala would never hurt the ones his love. * Scar: Simba.. Kill them. * {Simba made no move} * Simba: '''I.. I can't. * '''Scar: What?! Don't just continue sitting! Atack! * Simba: I chose, I chose... {turned into Wise, trusting, strong, aspiring, dignified, protective, powerful, fatherly, understanding, rational, righteous, playful, loving, humble, optimistic, bold, patient, instructive, mighty, level-headed, inspirational, commanding, regal, selfless, bright side, Mufasa's power, his eyes color turn into Mufasa's eyes colors} THE BRIGHT SIDE!!! * Pumbaa: {Gasp!} * Nala: What's happening?! * Timon: Wow Simba, You're the Bright side which means Mufasa's side. * Pumbaa: That’s right! * Nala: I knew you're the bright side * Ghost Scar: WHAT?! * Ghost Mufasa: {approach outside the Simba's body} Brother! * Ghost Scar: I shoud've known you were behind this. * Ghost Mufasa: You'd already lost by the time I'd arrived. My son had beaten you. * Simba: That's right. She with me, my daughter. Kiara's right, Kovu did not have a plan to kill me. And he dosen't have anything to do with the ambush! So, you trying to make me kill my family? I don't think so, get out Scar! * Ghost Scar: Fine! but Zira will be back for killing you and your family! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Disappear) * {Mufasa's eyes color turned back to Normal Simba's Color Eyes} * Simba: What's happened? * Nala: Oh Simba, I missed you so much! * {They nuzzle for a few moments, then Simba and Nala gets up.} * Nala: I knew you did the right thing, but what about Kiara and Kovu? * Simba: She's in the cave... don't worry I'll find Kovu, and I will forgive him. * Zazu: Well, it’s like I always say sire, children going to be free to led their own life. * Simba: Your right Zazu, I'll go find him then we come back home. * Kiara still finding Kovu, but She's not found yet To be continued… *'Timon:' Take that, you cree-py wart-'hoooog!' Say it! Say it! *'Pumbaa:' Fat! Fat! Fatty, fat, fat. To be continued… *[Zira and her two backup lionesses approach Simba, who is fighting off several enemies at once. The lionesses part, making way for Zira and Simba to fight one-on-one. Just as they are about to land the first blows, Kiara and Kovu leap into the scene, and stand between the two enemies] *'Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa:' Kiara? *'Zira:' Kovu! [Kovu stares at Zira, his eyes narrowing at her mention of his name] Move. *'Simba:' Stand aside. *'Kiara:' Daddy, this has to stop. *'Zira:' [to Kovu] You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way! *'Kovu:' You'll never hurt Kiara, or Simba, not while I'm here. *'Zira:' [hesitates] Ha! *'Simba:' Stay out of this! *'Kiara:' A wise King once told me: We are one. I didn't understand what he meant now I do. *'Simba:' But…they… *'Kiara:' Them…us. Look at them…they are us. What differences do you see? Aren't we all apart of the great Circle of Life? *[Simba pauses; the battle has stopped. As Simba and Kiara look at one another, the clouds part and the rain stops. Finally, Simba and his daughter nuzzle] *'Timon:' I knew he did the right thing. *'Nala:' I'm so proud of them. *'Zira:' Vitani…now! *'Vitani:' No, Mother! Kiara's right. [she walks over to Simba's side, turning around to face Zira] Enough. *[Zira's other lionesses look shocked] *'Zira:' If you will not fight…then you will die as well. *[The Outsiders, disgusted by Zira's words, begin to move over onto Simba's side. Zira's eyes begin to panic as her whole pride leaves her] *'Zira:' Wh-wha-?! Where are you going?! Get back here! *'Simba:' Let it go, Zira. It's time to put the past behind us. *'Zira:' [now alone] I'll never let it go! [more logs pile up in the river, forming a dam] This is for you, Scar! *[Zira leaps at Simba, but Kiara catches her in mid-flight and rolls over with her; the two lionesses tumble down the embankment. Timon hang Simba jumps down the slope, trying desperately to reach Kiara, but she and Zira have already fallen too far for him to catch up. Kiara manages to catch a hold on the ledge, slowing her descent enough for her to jump onto a small ledge. Zira clings to the rocks some distance below Kiara, hanging by her front paws] *'Nala:' Hold on, Kiara! [the dam of logs breaks; the river suddenly begins to swell to many times its normal flow] Simba! SIMBA, THE RIVER! *[The river is rapidly rushing to fill the canyon. Timon still hang Simba leaps from rock face to rock face, trying to reach Kiara. Below, Zira hangs precariously from the rock face. Kiara is above on the ledge] *'Kiara:' Zira! Give me your paw! [Zira swipes at Kiara, growling. She slips further down the rock face; she glances at the tumbling water and logs below] Zira, come on…I'll help you. *[Zira slides further down the rock wall, scrabbling for traction on the rock, but is unable to climb up. A change comes over Zira's face; she grins slowly up at Kiara] *'Zira:' No…''never''. *[She lets go, and falls back-first into the churning water below. The water and logs carry her under, and the flow in the canyon gradually subsides. Kovu looks down where his mother fell, closes his eyes, and lets out a sigh. Simba and Timon is waiting on the rocks near Kiara] *'Simba:' Kiara. *'Kiara:' Daddy, I tried. *'Timon:' It's okay, kid, it happens sometimes. *[Simba pulls his daughter out of the canyon and Nala proudly nuzzles on Kiara's head] *'Nala:' Kiara! *'Pumbaa:' Wow! That was really brave! *'Timon:' Yeee-haaa! *[Kiara and Kovu approach each other] *'Simba:' Kovu, I was wrong. You belong here. [Kiara leans into Kovu] Let's go home — all of us. To be continued… Post-credits scenes To be started… *'Mufasa:' Well done, my son. We are one. To be continued… *[The rest of the credits scroll up from the bottom of the screen. It then fades into the Outlands; Timon and Pumbaa are chowing down on bugs] *'Pumbaa:' Hakuna Matata! *'Timon:' Outlands, shmoutlands. This place is better than Disneyland! *[A bug flies into shot and flits from side to side like Tinker-Bell in the traditional Disney transition-out sequence] End of the transcript. Cast * Matthew Broderick as Simba * Eden Riegel as Kiara * Jason Marsden as Kovu * Gabrielle Union as Nala * Nika Futterman as Zira * Nathan Lane as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Khary Payton as Rafiki * Andy Dick as Nuka * Lacey Chabert as Vitani * Rowan Atkinson as Zazu * Angela Bassett as Sarabi * Landry Bender as Makini * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Jeremy Irons as Scar * Max Charles as Kion * Madison Pettis as Zuri * Sarah Paulson as Sarafina * Christian Slater as Ushari * Andrew Kishino as Janja * Lynette DuPree as Ma Tembo * Meghan Strange as Laini, Shupavu * Steven Blum as Makucha * Michael Dorn as Bupu * Ana Gasteyer as Reieri * Common as Kiburi * Greg Ellis as Mzingo * Vargus Mason as Cheezi * Kevin Schon as Chungu, Thurston * Alex Cartañá as Twiga * Nick Watt as Zito * Maisie Klompus as Madoa * Phil LaMarr as Goigoi * Erica Luttrell as Lioness * Crimson Hart as Tunu * Fiona Hart as Wema * C. C. H. Pounder as Kongwe * Amy Poehler as Kinyonga * AJ McLean as Kuchimba * Bailey Gambertoglio as Tiifu * Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa * Justin Felbinger as Mtoto * Christopher Jackson as Shujaa * Behzad Dabu as Azaad * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani * Cam Clarke as Mwoga * Ford Riley as Njano * Frank Welker as Leo the Lion Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas